


(Untitled Drabble)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written in answer to a challenge comprising an image of Methos reading an ancient tome - you'll probably find it at HLWW, among pictures of the next Highlander film, "The Source".</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS** :  
> Swearwords and slashy insinuations 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither said picture nor the characters or universes of "Highlander: The Series" belong to me. I've no intention of infringing on the owner's rights and am not making any money.

Where the heck was it? Methos was hunting through paragraph after paragraph, flipping over page after page of the Watcher diary. It had to be somewhere here! Well, unless Amanda had lied. Maybe the little vixen had just been jealous?  
He shuddered at the mere thought of what she had suggested. No, he had to determine if it was true. Had Duncan really _feigned_ inexperienced all that time? His shyness had seemed genuine enough... No, the youngster couldn’t have such bad taste, he just couldn’t!  
He tried the next volume, the most contemporary one.  
There. Damn. Voshin _had_ kissed Duncan...


End file.
